Dog Days
by spooksfan08
Summary: Can a small abandoned puppy bring romance into the life of our favourite detective? Will Jane and Maura break an illegal dog fighting ring to solve a murder? Can Spike the puppy change the lives of Boston homicide unit for the better?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rizzoli and Iles. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

One man and his dog?

"Oh my Lord." Jane looked around the blood soaked room, horrified by the extent of violence that had caused the death of the young man the coronors' office were currently transporting.

"From the trajectory." Maura pulled off her violet latex gloves. "I'd say an artery was hit. Possibly the jugular. But until the autopsy."

"I know." Jane frowned as she heard a pitiful yelp from beneath an upturned duvet. Maura tilted her head to the side as Korsak frowned.

"A baby?" Jane shook her head at Maura as Korsak approached the noise. Very gently he pulled back the duvet to reveal one very small, very frightened puppy.

"A puppy." He smiled as he picked the small dog up. "Too young to be from the mother yet."

"Aw." Jane watched as he cooed over the small black dog. "What is he?"

"A Staffordshire bull terrier I think. Or at least mom was. He certainly has Staffy in him." Maura pulled a face. "Don't you look like that, Dr Iles. He's a baby, and he's probably been taken from his mum to be used as a fighting dog or bait dog."

"Bait?" Jane swallowed hard. "As in what I am thinking? Some perverted scum would use this baby as bait?"

"Yes." Korsak sighed. "Small, unable to fight back. Some dogs like Jack Russell, Yorkshire Terrier, even the Bichon Frise are stolen for that very purpose. I think I'm gonna get this little guy checked by the veterinarian."

"You know they'll put him in the pound?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

"No they won't." Korsak stated. "I'll take him, hand rear him if necessary. At least until we find his real owner."

Jane nodded as he carried the puppy out of the crime scene. Maura pulled a face.

"You know? Staffy dogs were once known as the nanny dog. It's not what you are. It's how you're raised." She held her best friend's gaze. "True for all animals I'd say." Maura nodded as she watched her friend walk away.

Xxxxx

Korsak stared at the helpless black puppy as the women in the blue scrubs listened to the puppy's chest.

"He has a strong heart beat and his lungs are clear." She smiled.

"How old is he?" Korsak asked as she lifted him up.

"Dogs should not be removed from their mothers until at least eight weeks." She shook her head sadly. "I'd say this little boy is no older than five."

"Sons of a.."

"Exactly. Look I usually work with police dogs, horses etc," She watched as he nodded. "I think this little guy needs lots of love, to be fed every three hours. I want to see him daily. He's healthy just small."

"I just wish he could talk."

"Excuse me?"

"Spike here is possibly the only witness to a murder." Korsak shook his head.

The vet handed him the puppy. "I'd say he's found his forever home, wouldn't you?"

"Legally? Can I?"

"Yes." The middle aged woman smiled. "His last known owner is a criminal, a man is dead and if you don't take him the state will probably want me to euthanise." Korsak covered the puppy's ears. "So, as a police vet shall I draw up the paperwork?" She smiled as Korsak nodded.

"Hey Spike, you're safe now." Korsak whispered. "No one is gonna hurt you again."

Xxxxxxx

"Illegal dog fighting." Jane pulled a face as she clicked through the computer. "Can humans really be this cruel?"

"Oh they could be."

"Defenseless little dogs?" She thought of her own companion waiting at home with her mother.

"It's big business." Frost folded his arms.

"Apparently big enough to kill for."

Xxxxxxxx

A/n should I go on? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

Human?

Jane shook her head as she looked at the computer screen. The images sickened her. Swallowing hard she pushed her chair away from the computer. The seemingly violent but random murder of a man in a Boston apartment was descending into a murky and underground world that frightened her.

"Dog fighting has been illegal I the USA and UK for years." She stated as Korsak walked in. "Hey, how is he?"

"Good, considering the start he had in life."

"Did you get any sleep?" Frost asked as he shrugged.

"Not much. Spoke to the vet yesterday. She's going to check Spike over again later." Korsak yawned as he placed the small dog in the basket under his desk. Jane couldn't help but smile as she watched him. Korsak was one of the best detectives she had ever worked with, he was the man that had saved her life. It was nice to see him happy. The phone ringing caught her attention as the puppy settled back to sleep.

"Hey, Korsak." The Captain stood with his arms folded. "Is that dog considered evidence?" Spike clearly wanted to have his say and yipped from the safety of his basket. Shaking his head the Captain laughed. "I'll take that as a no."

"Sir."

"Just don't let him poop in my police department."

"Sir." He chuckled as Jane grabbed her jacket and left.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Of course I'm sure." Maura raised an eyebrow. "The victim, who we don't have a name for yet."

"Ah we do. The apartment was let to a David Hughes. Aged 45. Single, one former partner listed as next of kin. His former partner - Kevin Schlutz used to breed dogs for fighting."

"What?"

"He was convicted in 2012. Served 16 months." Jane stated. "Not long enough. The ringleader - Tony Hernandes is still in prison. Apart from dog fighting, illegal bare knuckle fighting and extausion he also had a sideline in killing for money."

"A hit man."

"No, he never got his hands dirty." Jane glared at the exposed body in front of her. "Cause of death?"

"Hypovolemic shock - he bled out. Quickly too."

"Murder weapon?"

"Something sharp and pointy."

"Maura."

"And about three centimetres in diameter. Best I can do. Anything else would be conjecture at this point." Jane nodded, knowing that was the best her friend would be able to give her.

Xxxxx

"Hey, how's he been?" The vet smiled as Korsak carried Spike into her office. The puppy wriggled in his arms as he saw her. "Hey no needles today, Little Guy. Detective Korsak."

"Vince." He corrected as he closed the door to the consultation room.

"Vince." She smiled. "In that case you'd better call me Karen."

"Ok." He smiled as she weighed the puppy and checked him over. For the next ten minutes all the conversation turned to canine matters. The puppy lapped up the attention, enjoying every second of the interactions with two humans who actually seemed to like him. Once it was decided that the little puppy was doing fine there didn't seem a reason for Korsak and Spike to hang around.

"Ah Vince?" She looked up as he lifted Spike from the exam table.

"Yeah."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Ok." He smiled. "Ok, I could bring coffee. Oh I. Well."

"You're my last appointment of the day. Coffee would be great." Vince smiled and nodded before leaving the office, already wondering what the next appointment would bring.

xxxxx

a/n please review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rizzoli and Iles.

Coffee?

Korsak lifted the puppy into the rear of his car, making sure the little Staffordshire Bullterrier was safe and secure before standing to head to the driver's side.

"Jane." He smiled as he saw the dark haired detective watching him. "I thought you were with Frost."

"No, he's chasing up leadsWe will find the people that did this." She held out two carry out mugs of coffee. "Here. One mocha one latte."

"Thanks." He raised an eyebrow. "For you and the lady vet you absolutely do not have a thing for." Jane smiled, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Ok."

"She's nice. Ask her out, she has a good job, around your age. Divorced. Likes dogs. Go for it."

"Yeah." Korsak looked at Spike as he rested his front paws against the window. "I just hope we find who did this."

"Vince?"

"Think about it." He watched as she stepped forward.

"What?"

"Spike is the only witness to our victim's death." Korsak shook his head.

"If only he could talk." Jane squeezed her friend's arm before walking back towards the coffee shop to find her mother and younger brother.

"If only." He smiled at the dog before getting into the car. "Karen will be waiting for us. What kinda coffee do you think Karen likes?"

"Woof!"

"Latte? Yeah I thought so." He smiled before driving off.

Xxxxxx

"Do we have anything other than large, round pointy thing?" Jane asked as she walked into the mortuary. The dead body in front of her exposed from naval up. Maura raised an eyebrow as she placed her scalpel on the table.

"He was a heavy smoker. This guy had lungs like a 90 year old. Did I ever tell you exactly what nicotine and tar does to the alveoli? To the cilia in the human lung? It's a travesty that such a work of art as the human respiratory system is vandalised in such a way."

"I've never smoked."

"And I'm not just taking tobacco." Maura snapped off her latex gloves before throwing them in a biohazard waste bin. "Cannabis, tobacco, anything that could burn by the looks of his lung tissue." Jane pulled a face. "Did you find anything?"

"There is an illegal dog fight tomorrow. We're going to bust it. Animal protection and the ASPCA are coming. Plan is, we catch our bad guy and we save the dogs."

"How's Spike?"

"Oh he's so cute." Maura laughed as Jane described the puppy that had won the hearts of the Homicide unit at Boston PD. "Anyway, anything new?"

"As I said, heavy smoker, track marks to anterior aspect both antecubital fossa."

"Excuse me?"

"I."

"We have one dead male, heavy smoking junkie." Maura nodded as Jane summarised.

"That would cover it."

"Ok." Jane nodded. "And he was killed by someone with something pointed."

"Yes."

"Dogs used for bait."

"Don't. The very notion makes my gastric system twist."

"Yeah makes me sick too." Jane stated. "These excuses for humanity tie the dogs used for, that to a fixed point. With a long pointy metal pole."

"Maybe tomorrow you'll find the weapon." Maura watched as her best friend shook her head.

"Hopefully. You having dinner with mom, Frankie and me?"

"I already told your mom I'd be there. You know she's still dating the Captain." Jane pulled a face.

"Can we not talk about my mom

and dating please?!" Maura laughed as both women left the morgue.

Xxxxxz

"Hey Gorgeous." Karen cooed as Korsak and Spike walked into the vet's office.

"And we've not even dated yet ." Korsak chuckled as Karen raised an eyebrow.

"I was talking to the puppy."

"I know." He smiled at her. "One latte."

"Thanks, my favourite." She took a sip before setting the cup down and washing her hands. "I'll check Spike before I have anymore. Wouldn't want you to think you're here under false pretences."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He watched as she blushed slightly. Thirty minutes later Spike was curled sleeping on the exam table as the humans enjoyed their coffee.

"You must think me so unprofessional. I mean I don't. I've never."

"I think you're lovely." Korsak almost whispered." Karen blushed as she ran a hand over the dog's back. "And I wasn't talking to Spike. I mean he is lovely, but well." He was silenced by her lips on his as his hands found her waist. Breaking the kiss when two paws jumped on him he smiled.

"I."

"Oh, well." Korsak laughed as he stepped backwards. "Dinner?"

"I'd like that." Karen smiled as Spike barked happily.

xxxx

a/n more soon


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Rizzoli and Iles. **

**Dinner?**

Korsak rested his head against the cool wall of the bathroom. He had known the raid would be difficult, the only saving grace was the murderer had confessed the moment Jane and Frost had picked him up. He knew the rest of the team saw it as a good day, but he couldn't stop thinking about all the dogs that had been rescued. All the innocent dogs that would now end up in rescue centres, some even seen as too damaged mentally and physically to be rehomed as family pets. Closing his eyes he knew he had to do something.

"Hey." He opened his eyes to see the younger man staring at him.

"What do you want, Frost?"

"The doc called. Says she is going home and you can meet her there. Spike has been an angel."

"Of course he has. He's only a baby."

"And I spoke with my mom. She's been looking for a dog. Well, she's always wanted one but I told her about the dogs we found and she's going to come to meet one tomorrow. The grey one."

"Staffy bitch. Aged about one?"

"Yeah. I think that's the one. Anyway, looks like at least one dog will get it's happy ending from all this." Frost smiled as Korsak nodded.

"At least two. Spike is no longer evidence. He's mine now." Korsak smiled.

"Awesome, Bro."

"If that means good then thanks." He smiled as he followed the younger man back to the homicide office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well?" Karen asked the small black dog and her curly haired Cavcon. "Do you think he'll like it?"

Both dogs watched her intently, wondering why she was so on edge. As far as they both could see the humans were being very strange. They seemed to like each other but had never even sniffed each other. Spike yawned before settling down as the older dog watched his mistress. A knock on the door sent the middle aged woman into a tail spin. Spike jumped up, tiredness forgotten as he realised his human was on the other side of the door. Yapping he ran happily to the door just as Karen opened it. Mac, the Cavcon stayed where he was.

"Hey. I think someone is pleased his dad is back." Karen stepped aside to allow Korsak to enter her home.

"You think?" He scooped the little dog up in his arms. "I. It went ok. The killer confessed and we rescued at least a dozen dogs and bait dogs. One already has a home if Frost's mom checks out with the rescue people."

"I'm sure she will." Karen smiled. The little dog licking his face took the edge off his tough demenour and Karen couldn't help but smile. "You did well. Are you hungry?"

"I said I'd take you out to dinner."

"You bought coffee. But, we could go out if you like. Only it's late so I thought I'd order us take out and we could relax." She blushed furiously. "Stupid idea. I mean,"

"I think that's a marvellous idea." He smiled as the little dog wriggled in his arms, keep to return to his new friend who was already dozing in front of the fire. Karen nodded before heading to the phone. "Pizza? If you like pizza."

"Who doesn't like pizza?" She dialled as he sat on the sofa watching the little dogs curl up together. In that moment he wondered exactly who it was who had saved the other.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I think this is it. Please review.


End file.
